CNBLUE
Archivo:20110228_cnblue_teaser.jpg C.N.Blue thumb|left|242px C. N. Blue '''( Code Name Blue - '''Nombre Código Azul. '''BLUE es la abreviatura de B: '''Burning, L: Lovely, U: Untouchable, ''E:' Emotional'). Es una banda de rock indie , que se estrenó el 19 de agosto de 2009 en Japón, con su primer mini-álbum, '''Now or Never . Fueron denominados los "Segundos Ft Island" Debido al estilo similar y el sonido, pero sobre todo porque están en la misma empresa que FT Island. El grupo lanzó cuatro teasers para su álbum de 1 ª Bluetory. El 12 de enero fue lanzado el video musical de la canción "I’m a loner” (Soy un solitario). Trayectoria 'Carrera en Japón Alrededor de junio de 2009, C.N.BLUE comenzó a hacer actuaciones callejeras y conciertos actuando en clubes en Japón. Ellos hicieron su debut oficial como una banda indie en Japón con su primer mini-álbum " Now or Never'' el 19 de agosto de 2009. El 25 de noviembre de 2009, la banda lanzó su segundo mini-álbum, llamado Voice en Japón. La canción principal fue grabada en japonés mientras que el resto están totalmente en Inglés. thumb|400px Se anunció en el sitio oficial de la banda el 1 de febrero, que van a ser titulares de One man live Show el 20 de marzo para celebrar el lanzamiento de su primer álbum, titulado ThankU. Una vista previa de su canción "a.ri.ga.tou" fue publicado en su MySpace oficial a finales de febrero. 'Carrera en Corea del Sur' Se reveló en enero de 2010 que CNBLUE hará su debut oficial en Corea del Sur con un mini-album, Bluetory, el 14 de enero de 2010. También se anunció que teasers con cada uno de los cuatro miembros se dará a conocer en fechas diferentes. El 7 de enero (hora de Corea), un teaser MV fue lanzado en su sitio oficial, con la banda anteriormente declaró Lee Jong Hyun con la nueva canción de la banda, "Soy un solitario" (외톨 이야). Kang Minhyuk teaser de baterista fue lanzado el 08 de enero. El 11 de enero y 13 de enero de teasers MV Jungshin Yonghwa y fue puesto en libertad, respectivamente. El día antes de su debut oficial, tuvieron su primer fan mostrar a un gran grupo de fans. El 14 de enero, la banda lanzó su mini-album debut y tomó el puesto número uno en el Mnet gráficos en tiempo real, junto con el segundo lugar en las listas de Hanteo. Son el grupo único novato de hacerlo en 2010, derrotando a los novatos compañeros, ZE: A y F. Cuz. El grupo hizo su debut en vivo en fase KBS Music Bank el 15 de enero. Tomaron el puesto # 1 en ventas de álbumes gráficos y todos los gráficos de música en cinco días de su debut. El 29 de enero de episodio de Music Bank, el grupo ganó su primer K-Chart con su canción, "Yo soy un solitario". A continuación, ganó su primer premio Mutizen en SBS Inkigayo el 31. En abril, el fanclub oficial de la banda fue nombrada Boice, que es una combinación de azul y de voz. A principios de mayo, FNC Music anunció que la banda va a volver con su segundo mini-álbum el 19 de mayo de 2010. El título del álbum fue titulado Bluelove y una pista compuesta por Yonghwa, "Love Light" (사랑 빛) fue inaugurada el 10 de mayo y luego el teaser MV de su single oficial llamado "Love" fue lanzado en su sitio oficial el 12 de mayo . Ellos hicieron su reaparición en el programa M! Countdown. Integrantes ﻿ 'Yong Hwa' thumb|378pxNombre completo: 'Jung Yong Hwa (정용화) '''Nombre japonés: 'ヨンファ 'Fecha de nacimiento: '''22 de junio 1989 '''Posición:'Líder. Vocalista. Guitarrista. Rapper '''Altura: 180cm Peso: '''63Kg '''Tipo de sangre: A En octubre de 2009, Jung Yong Hwa hizo su debut como Kang Shin Woo un ídolo de Corea, en el exitoso drama “You're Beautiful”. 'Jong Hyun' thumb|left|240px Nombre completo: 'Lee Jong Hyun (이종현) '''Nombre japonés: 'ジョンヒョン '''Fecha de nacimiento: 15 de mayo 1990 Posición:'''Guitarrista. Cantante '''Altura: 182cm Peso: 64Kg Tipo de sangre: 'O Jong Hyun fue el ex líder del grupo. Sin embargo, el título fue cambiado a Yong Hwa alrededor del mismo tiempo que debutó en Corea. 'Min Hyuk thumb|left|240px Nombre completo: '''Kang Min Hyuk (강민혁) '''Nombre japonés: ミンヒョク Fecha de nacimiento: '''28 de junio 1991 '''Posición: '''Baterista '''Altura: '''184cm '''Peso: 60Kg Tipo de sangre: A Min Hyuk actua en el drama de SBS It's Okay, Daddy's Girl, protagonizo la pelicula Acoustic junto a Jong Hyun. 'Jung Shin' thumb|left|240px Nombre completo: '''Lee Jung Shin (이정신) '''Nombre japonés: ジョンシン Fecha de nacimiento: '''15 de septiembre 1991 '''Posición: '''Bajista. Rapero '''Altura: 186cm Peso: 66Kg Tipo de sangre: A Es el maknae y se unio al grupo despues de la salida de el anterior bajista Kwang Jin Kwon. 'EX miembros' thumb Kwang Jin Kwon ' '''Nombre coreano: '권광진 '''Posición: '''Bajista, Rapero '''Fecha de nacimiento: '''12 de agosto 1992 El 17 de octubre de 2009, el baterista Min Hyuk publico una entrada en el sitio oficial de su blog japonés, anuncio a un nuevo bajista llamado Jung Shin. Kwang Jin Kwon, bajista dejó la banda con ninguna declaración oficial hasta el momento. Galería SSI 20100120155537 V.jpg 20100616 voguegirl cnblue-459x293.jpg 213ni12.jpg 201001141716351001_1.jpg Cn blue.jpg 130310_cnb.png Cnblue bluetory2.jpg 20100122002157 0-300x292.jpg Group cnblue.jpg Cn-blue.jpg 20090814cnblue6.jpg 128.jpg 219.jpg 636d4d530956810e_cnblue_xperia_3.jpg|Para Sony Ericsson's '''XPERIA X10 Mini telefono movil ut.PNG|Para Sony Ericsson's XPERIA X10 Mini telefono movil 2ee80486f705b602_cnblue_xperia_2.jpg|Para Sony Ericsson's XPERIA X10 Mini telefono movil 714e4ab0ac3fbba8_cnblue_simgles_june2010_1.jpg yjtj.PNG Cnblue.jpg Cnblue-re-maintenance.jpg Problemas thumb|left|350px 'Plagio' Las acusaciones de plagio se iniciaron cuando los internautas empezaron a discutir sobre las semejanzas entre la banda coreana "'Parangsae (Blue Bird)" y CNBlue "I'm a loner". En febrero de 2010, miembros acusaron al compositor de I'm a loner Kim Do-hyeon y exigieron una indemnización de cerca de 50 millones de won (unos 40 mil dólares de los EE.UU.) por copiar su trabajo. Dado que los estándares de plagio no se han resuelto en Corea, hay muchos temas que giran alrededor de similitudes o incluso plagio. A diferencia de los cantantes / músicos que participaron en el plagio (por ejemplo, Kim Jong-Ming, quien participó en el plagio y declaró que había dejado permanentemente el trabajo de ser cantante, pero más tarde anunció que "No era plagio"), y CNBlue mantiene la negacion de las similitudes. Fue un gran problema en Corea, pero ha quedado todo en el olvido porque la prensa no conoce mucho sobre el asunto. Sin embargo, no se esta seguro de que el juez encargado del caso haya estudiado de música antes del caso. El vocalista de YNOT?! Ju-Mong criticó el sistema de K-pop que no para de hacer "al instante" atractiva canciones de masa y se benefician de estas canciones, lo que insita a más compositores a robar a otros compositores, como el público en general no está interesado en castigar al plagiario y justo culpa por el poco tiempo que cuando se plantea la cuestión. thumb|324px 'Reivindicación de la banda como "Indie Band ' La compañía de CNBlue hacía cierta comercialización de banda en Japón como una banda de indie (es decir, banda de sello independiente). Esta afirmación se reveló más tarde que es falso, porque la etiqueta de banda, FNC Music, es un sello importante. Sin embargo, este asunto se ha pasado por alto debido a la falta de cobertura de noticias sobre el tema. Otras actividades *A partir de enero de 2010, la banda apareció en "Hacer del Artista" en GomTV. *Su primer programa de television por Mnet, titulado, "CNBLUETORY" hizo su debut el 10 de febrero de 2010. *Yong Hwa participa en el programa de MBC "We Got Married" junto a Seohyun de Girls Generation. Discografía (Japón) ﻿Albumsthumb|290px 'ThankU' *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 20 de Marzo de 2010 *'Compañia:' Ai Entertainment Inc *'Idioma:' Inglés, Japonés #Intro #Let’s Go Crazy #Love Revolution #Wanna be Like U #Never too late #Now or Never #voice #Just Please #Y, Why #Teardrops in the Rain #One of a Kind #a.ri.ga.tou. MiniAlbums'thumb|250px' 'Now or Never' *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 19 de Agosto de 2009. *'Compañia:' Ai Entertainment Inc *'Idioma:' Inglés #Now or Never #Let's Go Crazy #Love Revolution #Just Please #Teardrops in the Rain 'Voice'thumb|230px *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 25 de Noviembre de 2009 *'Compañia:' Ai Entertainment Inc *'Idiomas:' Japonés, Inglés #Voice #Wanna Be Like U #Never too Late #Y, Why... #One of a Kind Single'thumb|240px' 'The Way' *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 23 de Junio de 2010 *'Compañia:' Ai Entertainment Inc *'Idioma:' Inglés #One Time #Ready N Go #eclipse #One Time (Instrumental) 'RE-MAINTENACE ' *'Fecha de lanzamiento: '''8 de Enero de 2011 *'Compañia:' Ai Entertainment Inc *'Idioma:' Japones, Ingles #Try Again, Smile Again #Don't Say Goodbay #Kimio #Try Again, Smile Again (Instrumental) Discografía (Corea) MiniAlbumsthumb|270px 'Bluetory' *'Fecha de lanzamiento: 14 de Enero de 2010 *'''Compañia: Mnet Media *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Singles:' 외톨 이야 ("I'm a loner") #외톨 이야 ("I'm a loner") #Love Revolution #Y, Why... #Now or Never #그럴 겁니다… 잊을 겁니다… ("I Will...Forget You...") 'Bluelove' *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 19 de Mayo de 2010 *'Compañia:' Mnet Media *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Singles:' LOVE thumb|278px #LOVE #Sweet Holiday #Black Flower #Tattoo #사랑 빛 ("Love Light") #Let's Go crazy Single 'For First-Time Lovers' *'Fecha de lanzamiento: '''Enero de 2011 *'Compañia: Mnet Media *'Idioma: '''Coreano *'Cantante: Jung Yong Hwa #Banmal Song #Banmal Song (Instrumental) OST 'High Fly' *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 06 de Octubre de 2010 *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Cantante: '''Lee Jong Hyun & Kang Min Hyuk Para el OST de Acoustic. Premios '''2010' thumb|250px *Mnet Asian Music Awards 2010: Premio Artista Masculino Novato *2010 Style Icon Awards: Premio a Nuevo Icono de Estilo / Cantante *GaOn Charts Awards: Rookie Award *29 de Enero 2010, KBS Music Bank (I'm a Loner 외톨이야 ) *31 de Enero 2010, SBS Inkigayo Mutizen (I'm a Loner 외톨이야 ) *10 de Junio 2010, MNet M!Countdown (LOVE) *20 de Junio 2010, SBS Inkigayo Mutizen (LOVE) *01 de Julio 2010, MNet M!Countdown (LOVE) *04 de Julio 2010, SBS Inkigayo Mutizen (LOVE) *2010 Melon Music Awards: Premio TOP 10 *2010 Melon Music Awards: Premio Artista Nuevo Enlaces *CNBLUE Pagina Oficial (Corea) *Blog oficial (Japón) *Myspace Oficial *Fansite de vietnamitas CNBLUE *CNBLUE primera Fansite TAILANDIA *CNBLUE FANCLUB TAILANDIA *Sweetpotato4339 Pag Oficial de Youtube de la pareja YongSeo de We Got Married 'Videos' thumb|280px|left|I'm A Loner - CN Bluethumb|280px|right|LOVE - CN Blue Creadora starluna Categoría:Kgrupos Categoría:Kpop Categoría:Jpop Categoría:Jgrupos